


Goodnight (INDEFINITE HIATUS)

by crofters_jam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, I'm about to break all of your hearts, Kidnapping, Literally like MOST of the people in this are gay, Multi, People are Assholes, SO GAY, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Violence, attempted suicide, burn motherfuckers burn, do not underestimate the gay, super gay, this whole fic is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crofters_jam/pseuds/crofters_jam
Summary: Alex runs a little coffee shop in New York, with help from his friends Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy.When Peggy doesn't show up to work one morning, things can only go wrong.





	1. Welcome to the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm writing this fic with my good friend, but she doesn't have an ao3 yet. Once she does, I'll add her as my co-author.

Alex was in the middle of glaring down Eliza when the little bell on the door of the coffee shop rung lightly. He turned around from the sheepish girl to go serve the customer.

“Hello!” He said, grinning as best he could, though he was still mad at Eliza. “What can I get you?”

“Can I have a mint mocha?” The customer asked nicely. At least it was a nice customer. Sometimes they could be real assholes, like that time someone asked to speak to the manager, and after Angelica couldn’t work it out, they asked to speak to the owner. So Alex came back out, having to explain that he was, in fact, the owner. That had been fun. Either way, he had to get this person their mocha. A few minutes later he had the mocha ready and handed it across the counter.

“Here you go, that’ll be $3.75,” he said with a more genuine smile. The customer smiled back and pulled out a five dollar bill.

“Keep the change,” they said before exiting the little shop.

Now. Back to Eliza.

Alex let out a huff and went to the back of the shop where Eliza was still standing.

“Eliza, why would you do this?! You know I don’t like to be introduced to people! You know what happened with Jefferson!”

“Yes, I know but I-”

Interrupted by the door again. Alex huffed but went back out.

Great.

It was Jefferson.

“Yes, hello Jefferson, do you need something?”

“Relax, shorty, I’m just here for a decaf.” Jefferson responded.

Alex let out a loud sigh at the nickname.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t call me that.”  
“And I’d appreciate my coffee.”

Alex grumbled to himself as he made the coffee, if you were listening you could hear him say something along the lines of “fuck you Jefferson” and “frickin’ ‘shorty’ I’ll show him shorty”. There was no doubt that he was mad.

Eventually, the coffee finished and Alex returned it to the man waiting at the counter.

“Three dollars,” Alex said curtly, typing out the number on the cash register. He rolled his eyes as Jefferson set down the money on the countertop and walked out of the shop with a flourish. Alex glared as he walked out of view.

He walked back to Eliza with raised eyebrows.

“So tell me, Eliza, how is this going to go better than that.” Alex motioned behind him to where Thomas had been standing before.

“Because this guy’s not like Jefferson. He’s nice, he makes up his own coffee recipes, he also likes to cook, and he’s good at it-”

“That was one time!” Alex interrupted.

“-and he majored in interior design in college,” Eliza finished.

“At least tell me his name,” Alex protested.

“John Laurens. I told him to come in tomorrow, and to order the caramel hot chocolate, it’s the best seller.”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll meet him.”

Eliza squealed and pulled him into a hug.

“You guys are gonna be great friends! Now, I asked Angelica to come in so I could surprise Maria with a date for our anniversary.”

“Okay, Betsey, have fun,” Alex responded. “But keep in mind, that if I develop another rivalry with this one I will not be happy.”  
“Okay! Bye!” Eliza shouted as she rushed out the door. Alex shook her head at her antics, but also knowing that she loved Maria, and if they didn’t get married soon, Alex was probably gonna propose for one of them. It was only a few minutes later that the little bell above the door rang again and Angelica walked in, wearing a black jacket over a coral top.

“I see Eliza already left?” Angelica asked, motioning to behind the counter as she walked in. 

“Yeah,” Alex responded, messing around with the coffee machine for a new recipe. “She wants me to meet someone, this ‘John’ guy. I’m not sure though. The last time that happened, I met Jefferson, so I’m not sure.”

“Oh, John Laurens? Yeah, you’ll definitely like him,” Angelica said, taking off her jacket and putting it around a hook in the back.

“Sure,” Alex said, though unsureness laced his voice.

As the time ticked by, serving customers, chatting with Ang, Alex forgot about his meeting with John set for the next day. As the time hit 5, Alex grabbed his coat and his keys and he and Angelica walked out, talking about Lafayette and Mulligan’s new cat, Button. They walked by Angelica’s apartment and she waved goodbye, leaving Alex to walk the rest of the way home alone. As he walked to his apartment building, his mind wandered back to John. 

“Huh, I don’t even know this guys and he’s already occupying my thoughts,” Alex said aloud with a shake of his head as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The door swung closed behind him as he walked to his bedroom. He landed face first on the bed and let out a content sigh. He was happy. He had great friends, a cute little coffee shop, everything he could ever want. He could leave his past life behind him.

His eyes shut peacefully as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's friend John is probably the best thing that's every happened to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, lovelies, you get a few more chapters of fluff.
> 
> Like maybe one or two.

Alex unlocked the door of the coffee shop as he flipped the CLOSED sign back to OPEN. Peggy’s shift didn’t start until 11, and the shop opened at 10, so he would be alone for an hour, unless Laf and Herc decided to pop by so Laf could squeal about how cute their new cat was.

Sure enough, half an hour later, Laf practically kicked down the door with Herc behind them, rambling their head off about how Button had done this adorable thing with one of her toys. Alex wasn’t really paying attention, as he was making up a caramel coffee for a customer waiting in line. Laf opened the gate to the back, continuously talking. It was hard to think that a few years ago they could barely speak English.

Alex shook his head lightly at his friend before handing the coffee over to the customer and accepting their money.

“Laf, calm down,” Alex said, unwrapping one of the caramels that sat on the counter. “I’ve met your cat. I know what she’s like.”

“But she’s so cute! You should have seen her, mon amie! She’s adorable!” Laf ranted on. Alex simply shrugged and popped the caramel in his mouth.

“Wow,” Herc said, looking on as Alex ate. “How can you stand that stuff?”

“Herc. You know I love caramel. It’s called The Caramel Cáfe for goodness sake!” Alex responded, gesturing towards the front of the building.

Herc just sighed and grabbed his spouse’s arm.

“Laf, come on. We shouldn’t be bothering Alex, he’s working! Plus, I have to go back to sewing! I’ve got orders that need to be filled!”

“Fine. Goodbye, Alex, see you later!” Laf said with a wave as they bounded out the door with a grumbling Hercules behind them.

Alex only had to serve one more person, it was a blueberry scone, before Peggy opened the door, ready for her shift.

“ALEX, HOLY FUCK!” Peggy shouted, causing a couple of customers to look over at her with surprised expressions.

“Peggy, I’ve asked you before. Do. Not. Swear. In. My. COFFEE SHOP,” Alex yelled briefly.

“I. Don’t. Give. Two. SHITS!” Peggy yelled back as she walked behind the counter.

Alex just grumbled and shook his head.

“Just go hang up your coat,” he said, just as someone walked into the door. Alex turned to look at them.

Well damn.

“Um, hi!” They said, walking up to the counter. “I’m looking for an Alexander Hamilton? My friend Eliza wanted me to meet him.”

This was John Laurens?

Shit.

“Yeah, that’s me!” Alex responded happily. “John Laurens, I presume?”

“Yup!” John nodded.

It was at this point that Alex just knew he was screwed. I mean, he was practically head-over-heels.

“You want a caramel hot chocolate?” Alex asked, moving to get the drink ready.

“That sounds great!” John said with a smile.

Oh god, that smile.

Alex started preparing the coffee, with no idea that he was redder then ketchup.

“Hey John” Peggy shouted as she dashed out from behind the back.

“Hey Pegs!” John said happily with another smile.

And of course, that’s when Peggy decided to pop over to see what Alex was doing. He knew that she saw his face, and knew that it was at least a little red.

“Oh my god, you like him,” Peggy whispered. “This is great!” She was practically squealing now. 

“Peggy!” Alex whisper-shouted angrily.

“One sec!” Peggy shouted, running back over to John. Alex could hear them talking, but wasn’t paying much attention. He finished up the cocoa and brought it back.

“One caramel hot chocolate,” he said, setting it on the counter.

“How much?” John asked as he reached for his wallet.

“None. Friends get free drinks!” Alex responded. John frowned at this.

“Fine, but I’m taking you out for breakfast tomorrow morning. I want to get to know you better!” John said excitedly.

A date?

No, he probably didn’t mean it as a date.

“Like a date?” Alex asked.

Well, that’s about to be embarrassing.

“Would you… want it to be a date?” Now Alex noticed the blush covering John’s face as well.

“I mean… if you were okay with it?”

“Then… it’s a date!”

As John walked out of the shop, Alex nearly fainted.

Yup. Definitely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two, I swear.
> 
> ANYWAYS,
> 
> Angst is coming, be prepared.


	3. He Has A Nice Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks about his date with the Schuyler's.
> 
> Literally nothing else happens.
> 
> Alex does face-plant on the counter though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I just needed something to put in between chapter 2 and the date chapter, so...
> 
> Anyways, this is also probably the last page where it's just pure fluff.
> 
> Good luck, lovelies!

Alex went through the day light and happy.

And Peggy went through the day looking really smug.

When Eliza came in for her shift at 1, Peggy was immediately rambling.

“Woah, Peggy, slow down! I can’t tell what you’re saying!” Eliza shouted in order to be heard over the excited girl.

Peggy took a deep breath.

“John and Alex are going on a date tomorrow!”

Eliza could only stand there, opening and closing her mouth.

“Well, I thought you would be good friends, but this?!” Eliza exclaimed. “This is better then anything I could have hoped for! Get in here!”

Eliza pulled Alex into a hug. He hugged her back with a laugh.

As they pulled away, a thought came into Alex’s head, and he frowned slightly.

“I can’t close shop just because I have a date,” Alex looked down with disappointment.

“Hey, we can take up your shift! Have some quality sister time!” Peggy pulled her sister into a side hug and squished her cheeks.

Eliza rolled her eyes and pushed the shorter girl away.

“We’d be happy to. And I’m sure Angelica can join in as well,” Eliza said with a smile.

“Thanks guys!” Alex nearly squealed out loud.

The girls simply smiled.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Serving orders to both the best and the worse of customers, but of course none of them could affect his mood. One of them even complained that their cáfe con leche tasted like milk.

Not even that made him snap. Just got him a little annoyed.

Soon enough, Peggy’s shift was over and Angelica came in with a smirk on her face. She obviously had heard the news.

“Hey Alex, heard you got a date with Laurens,” Angelica said cooly. “In fact, he told me himself. You should have heard him. He was just gushing on and on about you. I had to remind him that I know you.”

Alex let out a laugh.

“I’m so excited though! He’s so nice, and pretty, or handsome, I don’t really know, and just his whole face is nice!” Alex rambled.

“I thought you were good with words,” Angelica joked.

Alex responded by face planting on the counter.

“Angiiiie,” Alex groaned.

“Yes?”

“He’s really pretty.”

“You sound like you’re drunk, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the fluff chapters are concluded.
> 
> Be prepared, motherfuckers.


	4. Across the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During John and Alex's date, Alex gets a call from Angelica.
> 
> His day was going well.
> 
> It can only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. (I'm not sorry.)
> 
> I didn't mean for this to happen. (I meant for this to happen.)
> 
> I DIDN'T PLAN THIS I SWEAR! (I have everything planned out.)

Alex walked happily down the street the next morning. He and John were going to a cáfe just a few blocks away from his own, so if anything went wrong he could be there in a split second. He walked in through the door of the small shop. It smelled like muffins. Of course, no one made muffins like Peggy, but a muffins a muffin. He spotted John sitting at a table in the corner, sipping on a drink.

“Pardon me, sir, don’t I know you from somewhere?” Alex joked, walking over to sit across from him.

“Well hello to you too,” John replied with a laugh.

“So, I obviously work at my cáfe, but where do you work?” Alex asked happily.

John’s eyes completely lit up.

“I work at an animal shelter, that’s also kind of a pet shop! It’s no kill, and there’s this one cat, and his name is Marshmallow, and this cute little turtle named Lily! They’re adorable!” John had this wild excitement in his eyes as he talked about the animals.

Alex was practically melting.

“So, what kinds of things do you like to do?” John asked.

“Well, I like to write sometimes, though I did a lot more in college. Sometimes I didn’t even get to bed! I don’t have as much time to write now, but I like to do it from time to time, when I get the chance!” Alex smiled.

“I’d love to read some of it sometime!”

John seemed genuinely interested.

That was surprising, to say the least.

“Sure! I don’t have any on me now, but when I do, you can definitely read it!”

John smiled again.

“Wait, so you work at an animal shelter, do you have any pets?” Alex tilted his head slightly at John.

“Well, no. My apartment complex doesn’t allow any dogs or cats, and I don’t have much money to get a turtle, like Lily, but I’d love to one day!”

Alex laughed.

“One day!”

As the two chatted, people flowed in and out of the shop. It was nearing two hours since they had arrived, and if Alex was head over heels before, who knows what he was now.

It was around 11:15 when his phone started ringing.

“One second, it’s Angie,” he said, standing up to walk outside.

“Angie, what’s up?” He asked, honestly a little bit concerned that she was calling.

“Is Peggy ever late?” She asked, worry etched in her voice.

Peggy was never late.

“No…” He said, slightly trailing off at the end.

“Can you go check out her place then? I’m worried about her,” She asked, her voice was getting more panicked every moment.

“Sure, of course, I’ll take John with me,” he said walking back into the shop.

“Thanks, Alex, see you later.” The phone turned off with a click.

He walked back to John, who had long since finished his coffee.

“Hey, Peggy hasn’t shown up to work yet, and Ang wants me to check out her place, it’s just across the street, want to come?”

John looked slightly concerned, but stood up.

“Sure, let’s go.”

The two walked out of the cáfe and walked across the street, buzzing in for her.

“Peggy? You there?”

When she didn’t say anything, the two glanced at each other. Alex pressed one of the nearby buttons.

“Hello, we’re friends of one of your neighbors, Peggy, and she didn’t show up to work this morning, and she isn’t answering when we try to buzz her, do you mind letting us in?” He asked, knowing he probably sounded pretty panicked. A voice came back in through the speaker.

“Oh, of course, sweetheart!” It sounded like a nice older lady.

“Thank you!” He said, relieved that they had gotten lucky and hadn’t gotten someone who would have just ignored them.

John pulled the door open and stepped in the building. Alex knew Peggy’s apartment number, C235. The fourth floor. He pulled John over into an empty elevator, pressing the number for the fourth floor.

“C235,” he told John as the elevator doors closed and they started moving upwards. They rode up in a scared silence. Alex tried to convince himself that everything was going to be alright, that she probably had just overslept, and that they were going to find her sprawled in bed.

But as lazy as Peggy was, she didn’t oversleep.

Peggy didn’t oversleep.

They arrived at Peggy’s floor and walked down the hallway, silently counting the door numbers.

C225.

C231.

C234.

C235.

C235.

The two could only stand there as they stared at the door.

C235.

Something was horribly wrong, and they hadn’t even seen the inside of the room yet.

The door was slightly ajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs*
> 
> Good luck, lovelies.


	5. A Thousand Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a thousand clouds in Alex's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... am so sorry.
> 
> Not really,
> 
> I laugh at how much this chapter will hurt you,
> 
> but I am so sorry.

Alex and John stood in front of the cracked door, both of them frozen in spot. There was no doubt about it.

They were terrified.

Alex was the first one to reach forward to push open the door.

Everything looked normal.

Alex stepped in and looked around.

Everything looked normal.

Everything looked normal except for the smashed mug of orange juice and the blood that smeared the counter.

John was still standing behind him.

Alex could only stand there.

“Alex? What’s wrong?” John pushed past him and his breath hitched.

That’s when Alex snapped back to reality.

“Peggy? Peggy are you in here?!” He called into the apartment, running towards the bedroom and pushing open the door.

Nothing.

“Peggy!” He called again.

No response.

He could hear John rushing around behind him.

“John! We have to call the police! She-she’s-” That’s when he couldn’t stop it anymore. He let out a sob and sunk to the floor.

He felt arms wrap around him.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. We’ll find her. Everything’s gonna be okay,” John mumbled gently.

Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. His hands were shaking as he unlocked it and carefully dialed 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Our-our friend didn’t show up to work this morning, and w-we came to check on her and she’s-” Alex started sobbing again. He felt John carefully take the phone of his hand.

“We came into her apartment, and um… she’s not here. But there’s a mug smashed on the floor… and there’s blood on the counter. We’re really scared.” Alex could hear John’s voice crack. “Yes, we’re at…”

The world faded after that. Alex was caught up in his tears and his fears for the girl. She was so bubbly and happy, how could anyone have anything against her? Enough to do this? What if they never saw her again? What if they only found her body? What if she was scared, or hurt, or dead right now?

He was interrupted from his thoughts from a scream coming from his phone.

He could hear John crying again.

He could hear Angelica crying on the other line.

He could hear as Angelica’s cries got farther away and Eliza’s voice came over the phone.

He could hear Ang’s phone drop onto the ground as John told Eliza what happened.

He could hear the sirens as the police pulled up.

He could hear them talking to John.

He could hear Angelica and Eliza show up.

He could hear John whispering to him that it was time to leave.

He could hear everything for those hours.

But it didn’t sit or register.

Peggy was gone.

That’s when he let himself be taken back.

He looked up at John.

He was holding out his hand for Alex.

Alex took his hand and stood up on shaky legs.

“How about we all walk back to my place?” John suggested. “We could all use support right now. I can call the others.”

Alex nodded his head.

The four of them walked through the streets. It was still mid-afternoon, and the sun was shining. There were only a few clouds in the sky. 

There were a thousand clouds in Alex’s mind. And it was storming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is where'll I'll take my leave before y'all murder me, see you later!


	6. Orange Juice in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday! I had a sleepover and didn't get the chance. But I do have this short and crappy chapter for you today. I promise the next chapter will be better!

_Several Hours Earlier_

Peggy woke up to her alarm blaring.

She pulled herself out of bed.

As much as she wasn’t a morning person, she also knew that she couldn’t be late for work. She changed quickly and pulled her hair up, walking out of her room and into the kitchen. She normally had coffee, but she had just gotten a new jug of orange juice and wanted to try it. She grabbed the jug out of the fridge and pulled out a cat mug from her cabinet. She poured the orange juice into the mug and picked it up to take a sip.

The world disappeared before she could.

When she opened her eyes again, it was dark.

Her eyes adjusting didn’t help much, considering the only thing to see was a big metal door on the other side of the room.

That’s when reality set in.

“Oh, god,” Peggy whispered, realizing what had happened. “I’ve been kidnapped. This is terrible. What about Angie and ‘Liza? What about the coffee shop?”

Thoughts zipped through her head at the speed of light.

She was trapped.

The world was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND BAD, NEXT WILL BE BETTER, I'M NOT VERY SORRY FOR HURTING YOU. LIKE MAYBE A LITTLE. OKAY. BYE.


	7. At Least We Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, wounds heal, though scars are left behind. The group slowly gets used to Peggy not being around. Everything starts to get better.
> 
> For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for:
> 
> 1) Not updating for a long time
> 
> 2) The long time skip in this chapter
> 
> Explanation for the time skip: Considering that this would be an incredibly long book if I went little by little, it would actually take forever, and I honestly don't think I could keep interest in this for that long because I like exploring different story lines, and I wouldn't want to abandon this half way through. Sorry guys!

They reopened the coffee shop after a few weeks. It was inevitable, and after all, it was their only source of income. It seemed empty in the mornings when Alex worked, he couldn’t handle the full day anymore. The warm atmosphere had drained out. It was different, to say the least. After Angelica came in to work the afternoon, he would go home and just sit.

Sit and think.

They had no idea where Peggy was. The police didn’t have many clues, that or they weren’t telling them.

They were terrified.

But as the weeks went by, they began to heal. Alex worked longer days, he and John went on more dates, the world seemed a bit brighter everyday.

Two months rolled by before everything felt mostly normal again.

Two months.

He and John started dating a week after that.

For a few weeks, it was perfect.

Well, as perfect as it can be when one of your friends is missing.

Alex was washing the counter with a damp washcloth when the bell above the door rang. It almost sounded like a melody again. Alex looked up to find John waving at him with a smile, his curly hair tied up in a ponytail.

“John!” Alex said leaning over the counter to peck him on the cheek. “What’s up? You don’t normally come in until 11, and it’s only-”

Alex paused to check his watch.

“10:30. What are you doing here?”

“I actually have great news!” John’s eyes were sparkling as he relayed the information to Alex. “Eliza bought a ring, she’s going to propose to Maria!”

Alex laughed happily.

“I’m so glad! I know Maria will say yes! The wedding’s going to be adorable!” Even as Alex gushed, a thought crossed his mind.

_Peggy wouldn’t be there for her own sister’s wedding._

Alex tried to shake the thought out of his head, but it was still there, haunting him in the back of his mind. They would find her, right? Weddings take a lot of time to plan, they could find her in that time, right?

“Anyway,” John’s voice cut through Alex’s though process. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you at 11!”

“Bye John!” Alex blew him a kiss as he walked out the door. John smiled and blew one back.

It seemed the world was going to be alright after all.

At least, that’s what Alex thought until 11 o’clock rolled around.

It started off normally, the bell above the door ringing, John walking in and ordering a caramel hot chocolate. The two chatted for a bit, though John kept glancing around, as if he was looking for someone. But not in a oh-look-I-know-them-better-go-say-hello kind of way, more in a I’m-unsafe-and-I-need-help-because-I’m-being-stalked kind of way. After one particularly long look over his shoulder, Alex waved his hand in front of John’s face.

“Hello? John? Are you alright?” Alex asked, giving his boyfriend a worried look.

“No, I’m find,” John replied, though his tone was still slightly anxious.

“Are you sure, you seem a bit jumpy, and you keep looking around like someone’s going to come after you.”

John sighed and looked down.

“I guess I should just come clean.”

John was quiet for a few moments after that.

“John? Come clean about what?” When John did speak, it came out in one long sentence.

“Myfather’sreallyhomophobicandhedoesn’tknowIworkattheanimalshelterbutIstillhavetolivewithhimbecausehecan’tknowthatIactuallyhaveasteadyincomebecausehedoesn’tevenknowIhaveajobandifhefindsoutIhaveaboyfriendI’mscrewed.”

“John, darling, you know that you are my boyfriend, and I care about you, but I don’t know what the fuck you just said.”

John took a deep breath and slowed down.

“My dad’s a huge asshole, and he’s really homophobic. He also doesn’t know I work at the animal shelter. He thinks I don’t have a job, and that I just hang out with friends all day. I’m trying to save enough money to move out, but if he finds out I have a boyfriend, I’m not sure if he’ll still let me live with him, and then I’ll have no place to go.”

Even though Alex was still standing on the opposite side of the counter, he reached over and pulled John into a hug, just as the bell above the door let out it’s little melodic tingle and Eliza walked in.

“Eliza!” Alex said, letting go of John and smiling over at the girl. “John told me everything! You have to show me the ring!”

Eliza laughed and pulled out a small black box.

“I just got it a few hours ago! I really hope she says yes!” Eliza’s eyes lit up happily as Alex took the box from her and looked at the ring. It was silver, with a purple jewel and two smaller gems on the other side that were silver.

“It’s so pretty! And I’m sure she’ll say yes,” Alex reassured her as he handed back the box.

As Eliza walked out of the store, box stored safely back in her pocket, Alex turned back to John.

“I’m so happy for them,” Alex told him with a smile. John, on the other hand, wasn’t looking at Alex, he was turned around, staring at the door.

“John, darling? What’s wrong?”

“I have to hide! John said, jumping over the counter and ducking down.

“John! What’s going on?” John didn’t have time to respond as a man walked up to the counter. He had cut short brown hair and a grim expression.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for someone.”

“Who are you looking for?” Alex asked, squinting his eyes slightly.

“John Laurens. My son.”


End file.
